Kotonoha & Makoto's Quality Time Mk III
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Although School Days has a decent character design, but the visual novel itself is a crude work. So I made an attempt to remake one of its ending "Christmas Eve". Rated for M since School Days itself is rated for M.


Makoto: "Hey girls."

Girls: "Hey Ito, what's up?"

Makoto: "Well, Planet Earth has become really a drag, everybody hates me."

Girls: "Ah-ah, not the girl over there."

Makoto: "She? They say she's a precious and rare plant on top of high cliff, she's very unique, even kinda…weird."

Girls: "We don't care what people say, she will always accept you even entire world turns its back to you."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Japan Mean Time: Nine o' clock p.m.

Date: December 24, aka Christmas Eve.

Weather is snowy, however it does little influence to human activities thanks to modern technology. In eastern sectors of this planet Christmas is more related to romance contents, under the even brighter and more colorful unban lights there are thousands of couples enjoying the Silent Night. Not all of the populations have been matched, there are still many single people, who are walking lonely and depressed upon seeing those couples. Makoto Ito is among those "many", however his condition is quite different.

Makoto: "So there will be a white Christmas…but it won't relieve my problem. That is, what Christmas present I should give Kotonoha when I meet her?"

(flashback) A few days ago in Sakakino Gakuen, Kotonoha Katsura invited Makoto with shyness: "Makoto-kun, I…want to invite you to spend Christmas Eve with me…" Makoto's face turns red: "Come on! She's even more luscious when in blush…I can't help to rejoice when think about her…wait! I gotta back to topic, so what present I should give her?"

(flashback again) Kotonoha smiles warmly and shyly, also is full with longing: "I will wait for Makoto-kun at the honeymoon suite of Sakakino Hills Hotel. I will wait for you until you come. Because I love Makoto-kun, I'm Makoto-kun's girlfriend…and I'll give you the best Christmas present." Makoto: "Somehow I feel stressful, a girl with such high ratings on almost every factor, even can be described as "goddess", matches me, who only have high ratings on a few factors, I just suspect my qualification of being her lover. I even can't give her a proper present. She's a daughter of a prominent family, has everything a girl can dream for, there's really nothing I can think to offer…" Willing or not, it's time to go to Kotonoha's place, Makoto accumulates his courage and goes to Sakakino Hills.

Kotonoha, in costume of a typical aristocratic girl: A suit of ruby longuette, white pantyhose and a pair of red boots (actually this costume renders her more like a "Santa Angel"), greets Makoto with an elegant smile at the door of a luxury suite which is designed for a couple: "Good evening Makoto-kun, merry Christmas Eve." Now is Makoto's turn to be blushed: "G…good evening Kotonoha…and…merry Christmas Eve." In fact, Makoto is a shy and reserved person too, both him and Kotonoha are lonely souls needs each other's love to live on.

As he walks in and Kotonoha locks the door, Makoto apologizes: "Sorry I'm late, I was held up of something." Kotonoha: "It's all right. Makoto-kun come to me after all." Makoto: "Kotonoha…you don't worry about I'm not coming?"

Kotonoha (with a smile that can melt any boy's heart): "I knew Makoto-kun will come, every time I'm in trouble, Makoto-kun comes to save me. You are my knight in shining armor." Makoto is so touched: "I am and always is, your knight in shining armor…" Then he finds Kotonoha snuggles closely to his chest, rises her sweet and delicate face for an appropriate angle, with her pretty, dark-purple eyes closed-the typical signal of requesting a kiss.

So Makoto and Kotonoha shares a deep, very deep and long kiss. (scene shifted) They are still kissing each other quietly and soulfully, however now they are on the twin-size bed, and are both in loose bathrobe, with Makoto in attack position (up) and Kotonoha in defense position (down). They break off the kiss, look deeply into each others eyes, then as he slowly undresses her, Kotonoha asks with a dolce and sexy smile: "Makoto-kun, my body…do you like it?" Even not the first time of witnessing his lover's surpassingly exquisite nude, Makoto is still amazed by how beautiful she is and genuinely answers: "Your body is perfectly carved by the creation, peerless." The boy devouringly breathes the tantalizing fragrant aroma of the girl's gorgeous body, kisses his lover's lips and chin in a manner of drizzles, then slowly moves down, to smooth neck, to tender shoulders…Kotonoha is slightly trembling as Makoto stamps his love on her-she's still not completely overcome the fear of being touched, but had decided to get over it. Final stop, Makoto buries his head deeply into Kotonoha's cleavage, but cannot reach the mysterious bottom due to the immenseness and firmness of her breasts, causes his lover to pant.

Kotonoha finds herself unconsciously wraps her arms around Makoto as she feels his soft kisses and burning breath inside her cleavage, and her breasts had already demonstrated reactions as both nipples are hardening. Makoto (blurred tone): "Kotonoha's skin…so white and satin, sweet-scented. And Kotonoha's chest…so warm, so ample, full of elasticity…like a mother…I can feel your heart's beating from them…"

Kotonoha giggles: "Really? Thank you from admiring me so much, Makoto-kun." Then Makoto quits from her deep-set cleavage, stares at the plump, strawberry-like nipples, with the expression of an innocent boy: "What a beautiful color…so cute." He begins to lick on her slightly bulged and delicate-red-colored areola with a ringed path as her shivers by intense tickle. Then like a starving infant, Makoto holds Kotonoha's nipple in mouth, sucks it with mild strength, enjoys another kind of sweet and intoxicating fragrance of hers.

Kotonoha (intensified panting): "Makoto-kun…looks like a baby…it's so itchy…"

Makoto continues his tenacious feeding on Kotonoha's left and right nipples alternately with an obsession, as if sucking milk out from them, seems her breasts are springs of life and sources of nutrition for him. During the process, he also kissingly licks on those ripe strawberries from time to time, every time he licks, Kotonoha shivers. Meanwhile he also gently gropes her melon-sized, lofty breasts, those entities are changing shapes with both compliance and recalcitrance under his actions, giving him superlative feelings of touch. Makoto is pleasantly surprised that his hands are large, but still only can cover a small moiety of the girl's breasts' surface area even fully extended. This is not strange for him to have such an infatuation to Kotonoha's breasts: Makoto actually had an uneasy childhood, his father abandoned him and his mother, then Makoto's mother, as a nurse, always at work for days and rarely spend time with him for years, so Makoto is lack of motherly love and desperately to find it from Kotonoha (the same reason also made him so skillful at culinary arts and housekeeping). Now Makoto decides to try something new. Kotonoha gasps as her lover pushes both of her breasts against each other and sucks both nipples simultaneously: "Makoto-kun…please…don't suck them…together…" Although says so, she enjoys such feelings as Makoto keeps on suckling, kissing and licking her bosom in this manner, thus she closes eyes blissfully.

Suddenly Kotonoha opens eyes and exclaims as Makoto's hand moves down her body snake-like, brushes her china-like snowy, exquisite skin, passes her slender and delicate waist and abdomen, stops at the private sector to begin fondle. Makoto is glad: "Kotonoha's chest and 'there' are even way more sensitive than I expected, already so hot and so wet…"

Kotonoha: "Makoto-kun, this is the first time I spend Christmas Eve with my love, and feels so good, so happy…" Blushed, she renders her declaration: "This is my presents for Makoto-kun…my first time…my virginity…please accept."

Makoto is too touched: "Kotonoha!" And throws himself on her. Don't ask what happens next.

Minutes later, Kotonoha, seems exhausted but blissful, lying on bed, with Makoto sits beside her, soothing her with gentle caresses. Thimbleful bloodstain can be seen on the pink coverlet.

Kotonoha: "My inside…is full of Makoto-kun's…so hot…so happy."

Makoto: "Actually, I'm late for find a present for you, but now I understand what you need is me. You love me so much, and did so many for me, it's my time to return it." He watches Kotonoha with solemnness: "Kotonoha, I'm all yours, from now and ever."

Kotonoha: "Makoto-kun…" They kiss deeply and Makoto then begins to kiss his lover's body centimeter by centimeter-the start of second campaign.

Time is getting later, Makoto carries Kotonoha to bathroom with a manner called "princess hug", they wash themselves clean, and get ready to sleep.

Kotonoha, in pajamas, is sitting at the side of bed, Makoto, sits behind her, carefully combs her silky, haunch-length, dark-purple and fragrance-emitting hair.

Makoto: "Finished…Kotonoha?" He finds her pretty dark-purple eyes had already closed-she had fall asleep. "Well, having sex is overwhelming to a girl like her who is delicate as Swarovski."

After arranges his sleeping beauty to sleep properly, Makoto switches off lights and goes to bed too, right besides her: "Sweet dream my goddess, see you in eight hours."

[[Ending Theme & Credits]]

Years later.

Kotonoha's parents and Kokoro, who now had grown up much, are enjoying a letter together in the grand living room of their mansion. Kokoro is reading with happiness while her parents are listening with smiles: "…now Makoto-kun and I are thinking about having the third one…"

On the table there is a photo comes with the letter: Kotonoha, much more matured and even more beautiful, especially her silky, dark-purple hair which used to be haunch-length now had extended to knee-length, is smiling blissfully. She's in an elegant white longuette, and is holding an innocently smiling girl with short hair of dark-purple, approximately three years old, in her arms. Makoto is standing beside Kotonoha with a satisfied expression, between them is a shy girl with silky, waist–length, dark-purple hair, about seven years old. All of them are standing in their residence's colorful, flourishing garden.


End file.
